James Kennedy
200px|rechts|thumb|James Kennedy James Carleton Kennedy (Orange City (Iowa), 1963) is een Amerikaanse geschiedkundige. Thans is hij hoogleraar in de geschiedenis van Nederland aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam. Achtergrond Kennedy heeft een Amerikaanse vader met Schots-Ierse wortels en een uit Rotterdam afkomstige Nederlandse moeder. Hij groeide op in zijn geboorteplaats Orange City, een orthodox-protestantse gemeenschap waarvan de meeste inwoners Nederlandse voorouders hebben en dat naar Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (een Prins van Oranje) is vernoemd. Kennedy ervoer Orange City als een tamelijk kleinburgerlijke plaats; zo stonden elke week in de plaatselijke krant de namen vermeld van diegenen die zich aan allerlei kleine zonden hadden schuldig gemaakt. De zomers placht hij door te brengen bij familie in Nederland. Toen hij acht jaar oud was, verbleef hij zelfs een heel jaar in Nederland en volgde hij montessorionderwijs in Rotterdam. Opleiding en werkzaamheden Kennedy studeerde buitenlandse betrekkingen aan de Universiteit van Georgetown in Washington D.C., waar hij in 1986 zijn Bachelor of Science behaalde, theologie aan Calvin Theological Seminary in Grand Rapids (Michigan) (in 1988 haalde hij daar zijn Master of Arts) en geschiedenis aan de Universiteit van Iowa, waar hij in 1995 zijn PhD behaalde, d.w.z. promoveerde en wel op het proefschrift Building new Babylon: cultural change in the Netherlands during the 1960s, door zijn echtgenote vertaald onder de titel Nieuw Babylon in aanbouw: Nederland in de jaren zestig. Van 1987 tot 1990, in 1993 alsook in 1995 was Kennedy als lesgevend assistent aan de Universiteit van Iowa werkzaam. Van 1990 tot 1991 was hij leraar op het Northwestern College in zijn geboorteplaats Orange City. Van 1994 tot 1996 was hij adviseur voor een project over Afro-Amerikaanse godsdienst op het Amherst College in Amherst (Massachusetts) en van 1995 tot 1997 was hij als leraar en onderzoeker geschiedenis verbonden aan de Universiteit van Valparaiso in Valparaiso (Indiana). Vervolgens was hij van 1997 tot 2003 lesgevend hoogleraar Europese geschiedenis en onderzoeksmedewerker aan het A. C. Van Raalte Institute van het Hope College in Holland (Michigan). Van 2003 tot 2007 was hij hoogleraar contemporaine geschiedenis aan de Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam (VU) en publiceerde hij enkele studies over de naoorlogse geschiedenis van Nederland. Per 1 september 2007 is hij hoogleraar Nederlandse geschiedenis aan de faculteit der geesteswetenschappen van de Universiteit van Amsterdam (UvA), als toekomstige opvolger van Piet de Rooy. Sinds september 2008 schrijft hij een tweewekelijkse column in Trouw. Specialisatie en christen-historicus Met betrekking tot de Nederlandse geschiedenis is Kennedy met name geïnteresseerd in de tijd van na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, vooral de jaren zestig hebben zijn belangstelling. Verder interesseert hij zich voor religieuze geschiedenis, de cultuur van de politiek, de ontwikkelingsgang wat betreft euthanasie en het universitair onderwijs alsmede wat men tegen een historische achtergrond zoal kan verstaan onder goed burgerschap. Kennedy is een christen en als gevolg daarvan ook een christen-historicus. "Het is mijn persoonlijke overtuiging dat God de geschiedenis leidt", zo deelde hij in een vraaggesprek mee (zie de externe link van de Vereniging van Christen Historici). Wel stelt hij zich hierbij behoedzaam op hoe deze goddelijke leiding in de menselijke geschiedenis gestalte krijgt. Persoonlijk James Kennedy is getrouwd met Simone Kennedy-Doornbos (1970); zij zit voor de ChristenUnie in de gemeenteraad van Amersfoort en heeft een eigen reis- en vertaalbureau. Tezamen hebben ze drie kinderen. Sinds 2003 is het gezin woonachtig in Nederland, momenteel wonen ze in Amersfoort. Ze zijn lid van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt. Boeken * Nieuw Babylon in aanbouw: Nederland in de jaren zestig (Amsterdam, Boom, 1995, proefschrift, vertaling uit het Engels: Building new Babylon: cultural change in the Netherlands during the 1960s, 1995) *''History of the Low Countries'' (New York, Berghahn Books, 1999, bewerkte vertaling uit het Nederlands: Geschiedenis van de Nederlanden, Hans Blom en Emiel Lamberts, 1993) * Een weloverwogen dood. De opkomst van de euthanasie in Nederland (Amsterdam, Bakker, 2002) * Bezielende verbanden. Gedachten over religie, politiek en maatschappij in het moderne Nederland (Amsterdam, Bakker, 2009) * Stad op een berg. De publieke rol van protestantse kerken (Zoetermeer, Boekencentrum Uitgevers, 2010) Externe links *Overzicht (mede)werken, Koninklijke Bibliotheek (Nederland) *Prof. dr. J.C. Kennedy, Universiteit van Amsterdam *In gesprek met nieuwe hoogleraar Geschiedenis aan de VU James Kennedy, Vereniging van Christen Historici, Transparant, jaargang 12 (2002) no 1 *James Kennedy nieuwe hoogleraar Nederlandse geschiedenis UvA, Weblog. Het geschiedenislog van de redactie van /Geschiedenis, 25 okt 2006 *Wereldontmoeting met James Kennedy (video), Soeterbeeck, KRO/RKK, 30 mei 2006 *Historicus James Kennedy over Nederland, Historisch Nieuwsblad, nr. 9 (jaargang 2003) Categorie:Amerikaans columnist Categorie:Amerikaans historicus Categorie:Amerikaans hoogleraar Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon af:James Kennedy en:James Kennedy (historian)